Electronic content provided via a network, such as documents or applications, may be used to enhance collaborative projects between multiple users or to provide electronic content to a widespread audience. For example, video content and other multimedia presentations can be used to provide instructions, augment lectures, and otherwise enhance projects involving multiple participants.
Prior solutions for providing electronic content to multiple participants may involve providing computing devices for use by each participant that are fully controlled by a provider of the electronic content. For example, passenger safety videos may be provided on an airplane via monitors connected to a video player via a wired network. Prior solutions for providing electronic content to multiple participants may alternatively rely on participants performing one or more voluntarily actions to obtain the electronic content. For example, sharing content via a web meeting may require each participant in the web meeting to manually log into the meeting and access the desired content.
Systems and methods are desirable for temporarily controlling independently operated computing devices to provide electronic content to users of the computing devices.